


Star Wars the Hunting Grounds CHapter 4 enter the Vong

by AlasaidarTHE001



Series: Star wars the Hunting Ground [2]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-06
Updated: 2018-06-06
Packaged: 2019-05-19 00:18:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14863088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlasaidarTHE001/pseuds/AlasaidarTHE001
Summary: Kylo Ren after fleeing after the fall of the first order has been captured aboard a Vong ship where a chance encounter with a mysterious man will lead him back to The other charecters. But trouble follows them and the heroes will have to face a foe far worse than the first order remnant.Features A8K a Mysterious Droid who Joins the Crew of the millennium falcon by assuming that Rey is his master.





	Star Wars the Hunting Grounds CHapter 4 enter the Vong

A8K Jumped over the fallen log as the blaster bolts flew over his head.   
“well that went well.”  
BB8 rolled up to him beeping intently.  
“yes I am aware it was kind of stupid idea to throw that thermal detonator in the middle of this camp. But I couldn’t resist.” A8K flipped out the heavy blaster pistols out and checked the energy in each one. He rolled and jumped up and fired a few quick shots at the targets. The bunch of armed men fell to the ground.  
“captain Finn are you at the rendezvous point?”  
“I am where are you?”  
“a bit side tracked.” He picked one of the blaster rifles off the ground from one of the dead spacers. “go back to the ship. Master could use Your help.”  
BB8 beeped happily and rolled off.  
Finn lay on the ridge when A8K lay down next to him with the blaster rifle.  
“where did you get that.”  
“a group of useless Flesh lifes.”  
Finn looked through the locaters. “ok I see a single soldier near the stone. Try not to miss.”  
“I never do.” A8K attacked a scope and a blaster pad to the rifle. The blaster bolt shot forward knocked the trooper in the head. A8K swiveled and took the head off another and then a third followed by a body shot on another.   
The First order commander a blonde woman with a high stuck up hairdo checked the metrics on her scanner.   
“why haven’t the scouts reported back yet?”  
No trooper answered even the armored jungle trooper who was cleaning his machete.   
“just find them.”  
A8K took out six more troopers.   
“can I have go?”  
A8K thought about a quick witty response but noticed the Jungle trooper.  
“Sure captain.” A8K passed over the blaster and ducked out of the way.  
“hey there’s commander.” Finn noted down the scope. “Ate kay?”  
A8K jumped over one of the strange mounds that were the most common structure on this strange tidal plain. He ran up and leaped at the Jungle First order commando. The commando to his credit swiped with his machete. A8K Parried with his arm and got a good slash against his armor. The two danced for a second before A8K jumped at him and sliced him across the arm and blocked the machete and fired two shot to his stomach. The troopers pushed off him switched hands and charged him. He caught the wrist and stabbed him in the throat. A few gunshot went off in the distance.   
“how is sniping captain?” A8K cleaned the blood off his knife.  
Finn missed the fifth blaster shot on the commander. She ran a hand through her tall blonde hairdo and held her pistol. This sniper had been killing her men. This was supposed to be a simple mission. A group of imperial troopers had gone missing on this planet.   
A8K punched the rock and heard the echo. He looked at it and noticed what it was. Could he get it open.   
“BB8 could you help me with something?” he called across the radio.  
“what about the commander?” Finn asked  
“we’ll get her eventually. She’s alone.” A8K checked the rocks noting most of them were beyond repair. “BB8 meet me by the main clearing.”  
The commander knew the sniper had moved off. She headed to cut him off.  
Finn saw A8K. “what’s going on?”  
“Don’t worry.” He kicked a half buried body. “put that armor on.”  
“what is it from?”  
“imperial probably.”  
Finn pulled on the greaves and the armor and eventually got the helmet off the man. The armor was tan with blue armor.  
The commander turned the corner and stopped. A real life shore trooper with a blaster rifle.  
“commander I am an envoy from the empire.”  
“the better question is why are you here on my island?” Finn threatened him with the blaster.  
“your shore trooper battalion was lost here. We were sent to recover this.”  
“a bit late don’t you think.”  
“well trooper we admit it took us a while but we have been fighting rebel troops for so long that…”  
The rock opened and a huge metal door opened vertically. A huge racking system slowly thrust itself out the front of the rock. It began to unfold and a number of robots were released from their shackles. Finn and the commander backed up.   
“hey aren’t we supposed to have blasters?” one of the droids asked.  
“beats me.”  
“hey look enemies.”  
“what do we do with them.”   
There were about six of the droids.   
“enough of that.” A8K walked up to them.  
“oh right sir.” The lead droid saluted with his left hand.  
“these are B1 battle droids. The mainstay of the coalition of independent systems army.” A8K said it proudly.  
“who?’ the commander shouted.  
A8K shot her and she crumpled to the ground.  
“what was that for?” Finn asked.  
“she was the reason we were here.” A8K picked up her blaster and tossed it to one of the droids. “patrol the area and get blasters.”  
“roger roger.”  
It took about an hour for the droids to end up with a motley assortment of blasters.  
Back at the ship Rey looked at A8K drilling the droids with sharpened stakes.   
“he’s very into this.”  
Finn flinched. “isn’t this going to far.”  
“I don’t know they could be useful.”   
A8K pointed at a bunch of dead First order soldiers tied to post. The droids charged and stabbed them repeatedly.  
“well master given a few hundred more of them I could win this war.” A8K came over to the pair.  
“that’s a bit sick.”  
“flesh lifes are weak.”  
Elsewhere In the unknown region of the galaxy.   
Kylo Ren was in a lot of pain. The acid burns were tearing through the wounds on his chest. His acolyte robes had been burned to nothing more than a tattered bath robe that barely held on over his cloth wrapped wounds. His hands held the staff he had taken from his enemy. The Sith Holocron was in his other hard the glowing red pyramid helped him see in this dark moist building. The walls grew mold and strange spores. His lightsaber hung on his belt. The holocron was still talking but it was garbled and he couldn’t reason with it. It was talking over itself and he couldn’t find anything that made sensed from it. The staff in his hand was a strange bone with a kind of marrow inside. It breathed from the top. It had drained his lightsaber of energy. It was his only weapon. Thankfully he had grabbed a blaster from one of his first order soldiers. It had saved him. He saw one of the mushy doors and shoved the staff into it. The room was circular and featured a series of membrane stretching from floor to ceiling. It was trophy room. He looked at the people in the membranes. They were clearly dead and yet he knew it was not nearly true. Some of them were still somewhat alive. He stopped in front of one of them, an old man with blue skin who wore an imperial officers uniform. A grand admiral? He had a communication device on his belt. Kylo reached for it only to get a hand grabbing his wrist. The Grand Admiral opened his red eyes. His eyes were kind of hazy as they stared at Ren’s badly damaged helmeted head. He half pulled himself from the membrane.   
“ lord Vader?” He managed before He passed out and fell to the deck.   
Kylo grabbed him and half dragged him toward another door. A hand grabbed his pant leg. The Admiral pointed toward one of the displays. It contained a polygonal object made of some clear metal. Kylo touched it and pulled it out of the membrane. He put it on his belt with his Sith Holocron. the voices began to become even more jumbled. He continued to drag grand admiral.   
“your not vader.”  
“no.”  
“then it is too late. The empire is doomed. My message didn’t reach the emperor.”  
“the empire is no more. The rebels saw to that.”  
“the rebels? How?”  
Ren opened another door. The ship was massive but the crew seemed incredibly small. It seemed to only include those who attacked him when his ship had crashed into their ship.   
“you are a former hand.”  
“Vader was my grandfather.”  
The grand admiral grabbed his bandages. “then who rules the galaxy.”  
“the senate did but we destroyed the core worlds.”  
“we?”  
“the first order. The hires to the empire.”  
“then we have no hope.”  
“what kind of leader gives up.”  
The man punched him which caused him to drop him. “I am Thrawn the man who destroyed the rebel alliance completely if not for a few traitors within. Was Leia organa killed at least.”  
“my mother is dead.”  
Thrawn was silent. “organa was Vader’s child.”  
“yes. She and her brother killed him and the empire.”  
“then there is no force to challenge the vong.”  
“who are the vong.” Ren picked him up again.  
“the Usang Vong are the crew of this ship if not the ship itself. The ship hears everything.”  
Kylo paused and reached for his holocron. He needed his bearings.  
“you must be a new student of the force if you can’t use a holocron properly.”  
“I know what I’m doing.”  
“then you know what happens when you take on in each hand.”  
Ren continued to walk toward the place he knew he needed to be. He had been tracking a distress beacon. They rounded a corner and came to a long windy tunnel and found a tie fighter hanging from a membrane.   
“that’s your plan. Just fly out of here.”  
“it has a hyper drive.”  
“interesting.” Thrawn drew the pistol from his belt and began to make his way toward the ship. Kylo Ren looked at the dead bodies of the pilots. They were coated in a thin layer of gel and seemed to have been brutally stabbed in the back at some point. Then a Thrawn began to climb the ship the crew began stand up emitting a deathly loud high pitched scream. Ren reached for his lightsaber thought better of it and swung with his staff.   
‘use the force’ he heard it many times in his ear by the voices of the holocron. He focused into the staff and the mouth at the tip spat forth an energy blade like a lightsaber. He swung the staff slicing through the men and running to the ship. Thrawn was already buckled in and Ren slashed the restraints.   
“get In will you.” Thrawn hit the engines as they blasted off down the tunnel. Ren buckled up and looked at the weapon systems. A stiff winged vessel began to follow them as they were chased down the tunnels. Thrawn was a particularly good pilot Ren noted as he began to fire at the ships as they started to surround them. they took a turn down a tunnel as a massive series of jaws began ot close behind at the exit.  
“Punch it.” Ren noted.  
Thrawn smiled and flipped the hyperdrive on. The ship shot into the unknown space.   
“you just shot us into nowhere.”  
“relax my dear young sith lord.” Thrawn was already making the proper calculation a head of time. The ship came out of hyper space and Ren looked over his shoulder at the ship.  
“I hid a proper vessel in this location.” Thrawn pulled them toward the planet.   
“I don’t see any civilization.”  
“that’s why I chose it. A mostly ocean planet with a largely shallow sea and you have some of the most impressive tides in the galaxy. A perfect place to hide a ship.” The tie fighter floated toward a fairly mountain of small stone hills.   
“I think we have company.” Ren noted as they passed over an encampment.  
“it shouldn’t be a problem. Bounty hunters or nomads are not a problem.”  
A8k looked as the tie fighter shot over head.   
“Master we have a problem.”  
Rey climbed out of the inner bowels of the Millennium falcon and grabbed the radio.  
“what is it?”  
“we have enemy air assets. I assume that means we have starships inbound.”  
Rey looked over at Poe who was trying to make sense of scopes.  
“hey can you check the scanner.”  
Poe looked at it. “one ship small coming in but heading for an outside location.”  
Rey grabbed the radio. “track it and see if it goes down.”  
“of course master. We’ll head their now.” A8k signed off. “Captain Finn we will handle this.”  
“no way I’m letting you do what you want.”  
“fair enough.” A8K selected the flame shooter from one of the first order trooper. One of the droids equipped it.   
Thrawn lowered the speed.  
“ I take this still can’t land.”  
“no.”  
Thrawn crashed it into the sand and climbed out of the ship. Ren climbed after him noting how spry he seemed to be.   
A8K chased after them. the droids ran after him.   
“I have a bad feeling about this.” One of them noted. A8k ignored them scaled over the top of a rock with Finn close behind. Finn liked the armor. It was lighter than First order armor and seemed a bit less restrictive. Maybe the tan color could be adopted by the resistance forces.   
Ren stood on the beach. Thrawn walked to a door and popped it open.   
“what is in there.” Ren asked  
“my ride.” Thrawn closed the door behind him.   
Ren changed the door smacking it with the staff but to no avail. He pulled his lightsaber and tried to cut. At least the blade was working again. It shorted out. He chucked it to the sand.   
“so a force life is here.” A voice said to him. Ren spun and faced A8K and his team of droid.  
“do we shoot him.” One of the droids asked.  
Finn stopped to take a breath and Ren threw a rock at him with the force.   
“yes.” A8K drew both heavy blaster pistols and fired his guns at Ren. Ren charged and swung the staff at A8k who ducked holstering his pistols as he did so and drawing his knife and going in to parry the staff strikes. One of the droids charged in and unleashed the fire at Ren who in turn dove out of the way and Allowed A8K to tackle him and take him to the ground.   
“well this is amusing.” A8K held the Former Jedi to the ground. “who knew that a force life could be so weak.”  
“get off me.” Ren tried to struggle.   
It was at this point that the mountain opened and Thrawn flew the silver space yacht out of the threshold and into the sky with ease.   
“well that’s bad.” Finn noted.  
“look I found his Jedi sword.” One of the droids picked up Kylo ren lightsaber. It activated and the robot dropped it in shock. Finn picked it up and hung it on his belt.  
“we should take him to camp and have Rey look at him.”  
Rey had finally gotten the ships vacuum part of life support system rebuilt and simplified. The ship had been trashed and jury rigged so much that she had been tearing it apart and almost rebuilding it back to its roots. BB8 was a big help but Poe was more of hindrance. His flirting was not helpful either. She stepped out to get a bite to eat. She looked up to See Finn In his new armor and A8K dragging Kylo ren in an arm lock. The droids seemed a bit calm but they were as jittery as ever. Rey though about making repairs to them once the ship was repaired.   
“what did you do to him.”  
“for my record I didn’t do a thing.” A8K dropped Ren on the ground. Ren landed with a moan of pain and tried to stand only to have A8K kick him in the gut. The droids followed him giving him a kick as well.  
“rust bucket.” Ren snorted as he held his gut.  
Rey rolled her eyes and picked him up Gingerly and helped him into the ship. Poe came out and looked Finn up and down.   
“nice armor bro.”  
“thanks.” Finn pulled out the lightsaber he had taken from Kylo Ren. It sparked to life but quickly spluttered out. Finn smacked the base and activated again.  
“I never get used to these things. They are just so unwieldly.”  
It flew from his hand as Rey caught it and walked back inside.   
“hey Kay.” Poe shouted at A8K who was working on a series of blaster parts. “what do you think did that to him.”  
“I have no interest.” A8K went back to fixing one of the blasters. It seemed to have a bad regulator but it was an explosive blaster so all kinds of oddness could be going on. He pulled the back out and continued tot fiddle with the wires. BB8 rolled up and beeped a bunch. A8k beeped back and continued working. BB8 banged against his leg. A8K stopped quickly reassembled his blaster.  
“captain Finn Pilot Damaron I believe our friend has located a problem.”  
“what about.”  
“he is worried about an incoming ship.”  
“the scanner didn’t show anything.”  
“well I think that our friend is unlikely to lie about something like that.”  
Rey applied some Gel to Ren’s wounds.  
“why would you help me.”  
“you know why.”  
“but after what happened.”  
“I killed master not you.” Rey reached for his mask.  
“no don’t. I’m…”  
“shush isn’t it what you always wanted.” Rey put a hand on his face. “where did the rest of the of your robes go?”  
“with my hair.” Ren touched the side of his scalp that had burned by the acid.  
Rey set the remains of the robes aside and began to apply more gel to the wounds.   
“you must hate me.”  
“I thought I did but no. I don’t think I could.”  
“but i ran away…”  
“disappointing but I’m sure you had your reasons. Denial seems the most obvious.”  
“I’m still the dark lord.”  
She cracked him across the face. A thin line of blood dripped from his lip. She looked him in the eye as she held his face straight at her.   
“you have the light within you. I won’t let you deny that.”  
The moment was soft but then BB8 rolled in. He beeped rapidly.  
“are you sure?” Rey asked.  
BB8 nodded and beeped affirmatively.   
“we need to get out of here.” Rey stood up.  
Ren grabbed her wrist. “there is no escape.”  
“then I need you on your feet.” She grabbed his staff. “how does this work?”  
“it drains light sabers.” He reached for it.  
“then we keep it here.”  
Poe was assembling parts of the ship when Rye and Ren exited the ship. Finn looked at Ren with shock.  
“why is wearing my shirt.”  
“long story.” Rey drew her two lightsabers one with a longer handle and the other with a shorter one. She handed Ren his saber.   
“you really should get it repaired.” She noted as he sparked up the cross-guard blade.  
“when I get a chance I will make my own.” the two walked to the front of the company. A8K had the droids in formation with their eclectic mix of blasters.   
“master the enemy is heading right for us. They are not increasing speed.” A8K had his blaster rifle ready. Poe was wielding a Heavy blaster pistol. Finn had his helmet on and had his blasters at the ready.   
“I have a bad feeling about this.” One of the droids noted behind A8K.  
The enemy forces stepped from out of the darkness into the limited lights. There were four of them all of them looked decidedly dead. One of them looked like a first order trooper with the armor removed from the arms and lower legs. They had been covered with a layer of dried mucus. The others looked like pirates who had been captured and tortured beyond belief. They had abnormal growths on their exposed skin. Even their blasters looked like they were made entirely out of bone and fluid sacks. The leader was a Twi’lek with a mechanical arm and obscene growth coming out of the left side of her face. It had at least three eyes on it. A blaster pistol hung on her belt and rather surprisingly a lightsaber.   
“so the meal escapes us.” Her voice was raspy as if she was speaking through a series of pipes.   
“I don’t think the flesh life wants to negotiate master.” A8K noted.  
“what was that noise?” the twi’lek noted. “I will not have inanimate objects speak to me.”  
“you don’t like droids?” Rey activated her main lightsaber. The blue glow filled the air as a storm surge came rolling in.   
“you will submit to the proper masters of the universe.” The woman reeled back and let loose an extremely high pitched screech into the air. Her voice was deafening before she charged at them and leaped over the group onto the top of the Millennium Falcon. Rey and Kylo followed after her.   
“rey!” Finn shouted.   
“captain we have bigger problems.” A8K started shooting at the three others. Who were trying to shoot them from the edged of the wind and dark blowing sand a horde of similar men approached all covered in the dried mucus film.   
“Shoot them!” Finn began opening up on the crowd. The sound of blasters filled the night.   
Rey and Kylo faced the opponent on the top of the Falcon’s body.   
“this metal carcass is a home to you when you could have the embrace of the true scions of the universe.” The enemy drew he lightsaber and her hand fold and extend into a lightsaber handle.   
“who are you?” kylo got into high guard stance.   
“I was known as Le’ff but that was long ago. Now I am just a hunter.” She ignited her blades which were a pale pink color and were less than a foot long. She charged her metal arm folding wildly as she charged them with both blade. Kylo charged but her blade danced around him slicing through the cooling vent on the blade and then kicking him away with a stiff kick. Rey took her lightsabers nad connected the them base to base and twirled her double bladed saber with gentle spins. Rey blocked her first few flurried and then went in with a sudden straight stab. The blade past through the woman’s naval. She screamed and leaped off the blade. Her stomach bleeding. Rey got back into combat pose. Kylo ran over and opened the hatch to the inside. He grabbed his holocron and the other one as well.  
“keep her busy.” He held the holocrons and tried to get his meditation on.   
Rey went in blocking the deadly pink blades that seemed as precise as razor edges and last minute popped her shorter blade off the longer blade and with her of free hand sank it into the left side feature full of eyes.  
Le’ff screamed both as a person and with the hypersonic scream that was common. She charged Rey who leap over Ren who had been slowly gathering energy and holding the sith holocron with both hands unleashed a massive blast of SIth lightning. The attack Blindsided le’ff who was thrown off the ship onto the ground where the battle had become a melee. The droids were using their pipe spears and were laying waste of the enemy. Finn and Poe were back to back shooting everyone. A8k was in the center with his knife cutting the enemy to pieces with brutality.   
“bring me more.”  
Le’ff saw that her forces were mostly defeated and charged A8K with her lightsaber arm. A8k side stepped and sliced it off just before the elbow. Le’ff tried the catch him with the other but his freehand drew his pistol and blasted her in her stomach. Le’ff fell rolled away and ran into the jungle. A8K took a few shots at her as she fled hitting her with a grazing blow as she tried to run. The rest of the strange men were dead but one was making an attempt to crawl away. A8K walked up to it and kicked it over. It unleashed one of the high pitched screams. A8k pulled a shock stick from his pocket. It was the size and shape of a lightsaber but was able to emit a totally different effect. He knelt and shocked it with one single shock until it died.   
He stood as Rey and Kylo jumped off the top of the Falcon and walked to the them offering the removed arm to Rey.  
“a trophy master.”   
The next few days were a flurry of activity as the ship was repaired to the best of their ability which was the work of Everyone. Poe plotted a star map. A8k took stock of the weapons giving his usual prognosis that they didn’t have enough. Ren made a blade out of the parts of the arm and a spare crystal the Rey had gotten from a force cult lead by one of the former students of Luke. Finn was having the droids rebuild the ship as best they could. They were dumb but they were diligent and didn’t have any safety standards. Rey even got a break. Kylo came over after demagnetizing the energy coil. His wounds were healing nicely.   
“so what now.”  
“we head to allies. I think our friends like lord Sorm who can help us. I believe Sorm will be willing. Others might not be as willing.”  
“my history with the resistance will be a problem.”  
A8k watched them from the shadows and began to dismantle his electric shocker. Her slipped the crystal master had asked him to carry for her. He slipped it into the shape of the handle and readied it for use. He activated the blade quickly. The white blade glowed in the night. He quickly extinguished it and concealed it in his vest.  
Rey looked over her shoulder but saw nothing. She was sure she saw something.


End file.
